Dark Ground
by Zach21
Summary: A short story introducing the character Tzahi.


**Dark Ground**

Dark ground, seething with life and malice. Its dark soil feeding darker roots as great trunks grow. Sheer imposing monoliths stood before their dejected young. Petulantly dappled like a child throwing stones at a river. Creaking warning, the forest could not stand their fruit, those that may live on. They were happy in their decadent dark, the self assured royalty and heritage of oak and root. They did not want their fruit and neither did Tzahi.

Calm and concentrated he allowed the trees to play his emotions, their groaning gait of aeons moving closer to the light. Yet the leaves, dark green like leather, shied and hid to the comfort of a rotten bosom. Though he knew the forest he bore no relation, he couldn't any more. He was alone now, a master of one, so as master he dictated his will. The undiluted metal gleamed perfectly off tainted light.

Earth is stubborn like an ox, so it must be pushed. Metal is intelligent like a goat and must be led.

-

Glorious red light glittered the dark ebony of his ceremonial banner. Sergeant Ko Lee had recently been granted the honour of carrying his company's banner. Ko Lee rejoiced at the Fire lord's personal invitation to move upon the despicable enemies of the Fire Nation, who reject their order and element, and strike fear in the hearts of vile traitors of Earth by striding banner first at the head of the Fire lord's personal 247th Legion Fire bender platoon A5. It must be an honour; the letter had an official seal and was stamped by Ozai's insignia. Ko Lee was not a bender himself but the sheer speed of the war had thrusted NCO promotion on him with a glowing recommendation from his previous sergeant. Red light flickered over the banner, the insignia jet black with his new unit's characters on the lower left. Looking back down at his shaking arm he muttered incomprehensively

"The edge of victory."

It seemed curious that the 'edge of victory' have been coming for 20 years now. After the retreat and horrific rearguard fighting from Ba Sing Se, it seemed the Fire Nation had reached a stalemate with the Earth Kingdom. It would change tomorrow; capturing this town would be the lynchpin of a new strategy. Being uninformed but not stupid, Ko Lee interpreted this internal communiqué as a breakout. They were surrounded and needed a position to hold. He may have been convinced had the lights east of them not been so few and the lights north of them had not been so many. It seemed the commanders refused to believe they were running. He winced, they even refuse to believe that the brigands who ambushed three consecutive times were in fact Earth Kingdom Cavalry formations.

With the rise of the glorious sun, testament to flame's dominion, they would break cover and charge the bridge which would lead straight to the town centre ready to secure and fortify. The disgraceful Earth Kingdom men were defenceless an outnumbered, half their numbers made of auxiliaries who were ready to flee after the first flash of cold steel. Ko Lee remembered brandishing his cold steel when ambushed by guerrilla Earth benders, who hadn't fled but bent his sword with fists like granite before impaling the Fire bender behind with the tip.

The company and cavalry detachment were launching an offensive tomorrow and Ko Lee had the honour of leading the first assault. He felt so honoured his left arm was shaking and his stomach was in knots. Glorious red light glittered on his ebony banner, it slowly shifted into a crack in the ground of his tent. Finding the niche it stuck and toppled slowly like a dying giant. Ko Lee begun to drink his honour. The colours seemed to dance about the bottle, almost mocking him.

-

Hidden in his dark alcove, Tzahi moved his hand over the metal patch of his right eye. Gently feeling the subtle tendrils of Iron and Earth he moulded a small tip. Sharply he flattened it to an inch in diameter. Planting his legs, he kneeled on right shin and brought his left hand over to his right gauntlet. The cold embrace begged his sight, he saw two glittering bracelets, one for each wrist, which ended in dangerous edges. A finely cut pattern of Earth Kingdom insignia flowed in delicate circles down either side. With deliberate will, two great needles the length of an arrow head rose. With a thunderclap of angry spirits, Tzahi's sight flew.


End file.
